


Mystic Need

by flickawhip



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elvira can't shake Morticia's spell.





	

“I can’t shake your freaky spell…”

Elvira murmurs the words, unable to stop herself stretching out almost languidly, enjoying the feel of Morticia’s sharp nails over her stomach. It’s a bond they have always had. It only grows stronger. 

“Do you want to, my love?”

Morticia sounds amused, her laugh gentle as Elvira shifts, letting her legs fall open. 

“No…”

The word is almost a whimper and Elvira arches to her touch. Morticia laughs softly, leaning to kiss her. 

“Good… because I wasn’t about to let you go anyway…”

Her words are teasing even as she lets her hand inch lower.


End file.
